crashdayfandomcom-20200222-history
Career
The career game is a sequence of 26 different events the player has to master, preceded by one introductory mission as well as one final event in the end of the career. The main event list is divided into three driver divisions with 8 drivers for Amateurs, 7 for Professionals and 5 for Finals. Each division differs in the variety of events and the general degree of difficulty. As the player wins events, they gradually rise from Amateur Division over Professional Division to the Final Division. The player finally wins the career game when all events have been won. Getting Started *The Right One For The Job? Amateurs Group *Stunts, Dents and Adrenaline *Mansfield Speedway *The Offroad Stage *You Got Something I Need *Team Spirit *Car Theft *Knocked Out! *Better Don't Stop Me Professionals Group *Flying Like The Hawks *Just Keepin' Cool *Suicide *Offroad Madness *Welcome To The Underground *What The Hell...The Police *The Bomberman *Annoying Competitors Finals Group *Mountain Circuit *A Big Pile of Scrap *Get Ready To Rumble *Beating - Anyone? *Mine Battlefield *The Super Combo *Three Hills *Air Time The Final Fight *The Final Battle Drivers Amateurs Group: *James Hamilton *George Rush *Emmett Brown *Kevin Hale *Donald Spikes *Mia Tsukamoto *Steve Jarvik *Percy Kay Professionals Group: *Waldo Silver *Isaac N. *John Williams *Jules Ash *Robert Patch *Joe Eastman *Kanzan Tsukamoto Finals Group: *Vincent Dust *Maurice Kane *Lance Cartwright *Ryan Whitney *Tyreece Moore The Final Battle: *THE INCUBATOR Characters Career mode features several characters, however only two characters have a known name: *Tony Tony is the owner of the shop and -presumably- leader of his own crew, who organize events and responsible for building tracks in some way or another. *Frank Meyer Frank Meyer is the manager of Crashday league starting from Finals Group. He is described by the narrator as "A classic example of the upwardly mobile career man. He really believed he got his manager job because he thought he was good. The real reason he got it was because we had him sign his name on everything. ... Before, we'd had to cover ourselves against all eventualities, now we had a guy who was officially responsible. He was perfect. He didn't ask any dumb questions, and he took care of the PR." Trivia *The old plot of the career involved the player participating in 24 races against 5 opponents while being sponsored by a video shop owner called Gerd, who would record the races and sell them in his shop. In return, the player would receive weapons, cars or tuning kits from him. The winner would be determined by the competitor who won the most races. *Some game-modes are exclusive to career. Notable examples include showing off a single combo worth of X points, jumping for at least X minutes in total, P2P style bomb run and police chase. In addition to this, some missions have a time limit, which is not available for singleplayer or multiplayer. *Originally, there was going to be 3 more introductory missions before "The Right One For The Job?". These missions would introduce the player to the basics of Race, Stunt Show and Wrecking Match.